Cercueil de glace
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Missing scène de l'épisode "Los City"


Fic N° 29

Date : **12 juin 2004 (fic écrite avant la diffusion de la saison 8 aux USA)**

Disclaimer : les personnages de stargate ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Avertissement de l'auteur :**

La fin de Lost City est émouvante. Qu'y aura-t-il après ? On sait qu'O'Neill revient, mais comment sortira t-il de son cercueil de glace ? Quelles seront les étapes de son retour à la vie ? Nul ne le sait jusqu'à présent. C'est pourquoi j'ai écrit cette histoire. Avant toute diffusion de la prochaine saison, j'ai donc imaginé une suite à Lost City à ma façon. **Résumé **: une suite à Lost City.

Elle le regardait, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle toucha son visage.

-Jack !

Il était déjà parti très loin de cette prison de glace qui allait se refermer sur lui pour un temps infini.

La mission était accomplie, il pouvait maintenant se reposer, il se sentait si fatigué. Il laissa son cerveau s'anéantir dans un brouillard fait de mots dont il comprenait le sens, mais qui l'avait envahi peu à peu, lui faisant perdre la possibilité de parler sa langue maternelle.

En une fraction de seconde il revécut ce qui avait été toute une vie bien remplie de faits de guerre, de luttes, de victoires mais aussi de défaites, de souffrances, cette vie si bien remplie mais à la fois si vide d'affection et d'amour.

Il avait accompli le sacrifice final, il avait empêché Daniel de se jeter dans la machine, il l'avait fait parce que c'était la seule solution. Il n'avait pas le goût du martyr, mais il devait le faire, parce que lui seul pouvait supporter suffisamment longtemps cet afflux de données dans son esprit. Il avait conscience que probablement ce serait son dernier acte de bravoure.

Durant son dernier week-end, ses amis étaient venus le voir, il en avait été ému et il l'avait caché comme d'habitude sous une carapace, et une légèreté qu'il était loin d'éprouver.

Il entendit Sam l'appeler très loin, essayant de le tirer, de le ramener vers la vie, mais il ne pouvait déjà plus répondre, ses yeux étaient devenus aveugles, ses membres s'engourdissaient peu à peu, le froid, ce froid si intense l'avait anesthésié, bientôt son cœur s'arrêterait.

Ils durent l'arracher au cercueil de glace, elle ne voulait pas partir. Si elle avait été seule, elle serait restée avec lui, pour toujours.

Ils la soutenaient, avant d'arriver aux anneaux de transport elle se retourna une dernière fois, elle ne le voyait plus tellement le chagrin emplissait son cœur.

C'est peut-être à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa la place qu'il avait prise dans sa vie. Tout ce qu'elle avait connu comme amour, Jonas, Joe, même Pete, tout avait disparu, il ne restait plus que lui. Lui qui n'avait rien eu d'elle, que des sourires, quelques trop rares moments en tête-à-tête, des instants de non dit, de cœurs qui ne se livraient pas. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été plus loin ? Que risquait-elle ? De se faire rembarrer ? Et alors ?

Elle avait préféré rester dans le doute pour entretenir l'espoir. Elle le regrettait maintenant, elle aurait eu des souvenirs, de vrais souvenirs, au lieu de ce goût de cendres dans la bouche.

Les anneaux les remontèrent dans le vaisseau où les attendait Brat'ac. Quand il les vit revenir seuls, il s'approcha d'eux et dit seulement ces mots :

-O'Neill était un grand guerrier.

Sam ne vit rien du retour au SGC, elle était plongée dans un mutisme, dont rien ne pouvait la tirer. Ses amis essayaient en vain de la dérider.

Dès le retour à, la base elle eut le réflexe d'aller voir le général Hammond, mais il était parti. Il lui manquait beaucoup. Il fallait se réhabituer à une autre personne

-Entrez !

-Je ne vous dérange pas Madame ?

-Non, pas du tout major, je voulais vous parler. D'abord, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-C'est au sujet du colonel O'Neill…

Elle s'arrêta, hésitante…

-Tout le monde dit qu'il est mort…

Elisabeth Weir la regarda avec bonté :

-Major, il faut vous faire une raison, perdre son supérieur direct avec qui on a travaillé si longtemps, est très dur…

Elle la coupa :

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas, nous étions liés, beaucoup plus que par un simple sentiment de respect mutuel. C'était une amitié si profonde… En fait ce n'était pas que de l'amitié…

Sa voix se brisa. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

-Oh, excusez-moi, je ne savais pas, dit le docteur Weir.

-En fait, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, mais tout le monde le sait à la base, nous n'avions pas le droit.

-Je vous promets major, que le colonel aura des funérailles dignes de ce qu'il était, il y a aura un hommage public, nous lui devons tant, même s'il n'y a que très peu de personnes à le savoir.

Sam secoua la tête, désespérée,

-Non, il n'est pas mort, j'en suis sûre !

-Major, personne ne peut survivre à ça, c'est impossible !

Sam put lire dans le regard d'Elisabeth une sorte de pitié, elle en fut mortifiée.

-Je ne suis pas folle madame, je suis sûre qu'une technologie extra terrestre peut le sauver. Les Asguards …

-Major, soyez réaliste, vous savez qu'on a essayé de contacter en vain les Asguards. Ils sont très affaiblis, je crains qu'ils ne nous soient d'aucun secours.

-S'il était plus près de nous…

-Comment ça plus près ?

-On pourrait le ramener à la base ?

-Et le mettre au frigo ? Excusez-moi major ! Je vous parais peut-être cruelle ! Mais je préfère ignorer ce que vous venez de dire. Et si vous preniez quelques jours de repos ?

-Non, merci, je préfère travailler, si vous me le permettez.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui, madame.

Sam alla directement dans son labo, elle ne voulait voir personne, elle donna libre cours à son chagrin, pour la dernière fois, elle se l'était promis. Le temps des larmes était passé, plus jamais elle ne laisserait le chagrin l'abattre. Maintenant était venu le temps de l'action, elle devait trouver comment le sauver. Elle se fit une promesse, elle le sauverait.

Quand elle arriva au mess elle avait repris des couleurs, forte de sa détermination.

Mais quand elle vit la place vide, sa place, elle eut encore un instant de faiblesse. Elle savait qu'il y en aurait d'autres, toute la base était remplie de sa présence. Il faudrait qu'elle se blinde si elle voulait poursuivre sa tâche.

Elle sourit à ses amis. Eux aussi avaient du chagrin mais ils avaient su respecter son silence. Elle leur en était reconnaissante.

-Vous avez faim Sam ? Dit Daniel, il y a de la gelée bleue, votre préférée ajouta t-il.

Elle lui sourit

-Merci Daniel, je vais en prendre.

Daniel la regarda tandis qu'elle allait se servir, il la trouvait amaigrie, les joues creuses, mais elle semblait en meilleure forme ce soir. Il le lui dit. Elle leur présenta des excuses :

-Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec vous ces derniers jours, je m'en excuse.

-Non Sam, vous ne nous devez aucune excuse. On a parfaitement compris.

-Il me manque tellement dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Il nous manque aussi.

-Plusieurs jours ont passé, et nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle des Asguards ! C'est étonnant commença t-elle !

Daniel la coupa tout de suite :

-Sam, je crois qu'il faut vous faire une raison, il ne reviendra pas, il plongea son regard dans le sien et fut étonné de la détermination qu'il y trouva.

-Et bien voyez-vous Daniel je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec vous. Je crois qu'il faut chercher une solution par nous même. Mais ce n'est pas en restant les bras croisés à se lamenter qu'on y arrivera.

-Vous pensez à quoi major Carter ? Dit Teal'c calmement.

-Merci Teal'c de votre soutien. Dit-elle en jetant un regard noir vers Daniel.

-D'accord, dit celui-ci, en poussant un soupir, puisque vous ne changerez pas d'avis ! A quoi pensez-vous ?

-Je pense que nous devrions d'abord retourner en Antarctique. Nous avons peut-être laissé des indices, on est parti si vite !

-Vous croyez que le docteur Weir nous laissera y aller ? Répondit Daniel.-Tout dépend comment nous présentons la chose dit Teal'c, le docteur Weir ne peut pas refuser au major d'aller sur la tombe d'O'Neill. Même si c'est une tombe un peu particulière.

Sam lui répondit par un sourire radieux.

-Mais ajouta Daniel, il ne faut pas que ce soit Sam qui lui demande, je vais le faire, ça passera mieux.

-Merci Daniel.

Elisabeth Weir donna son autorisation, elle comprenait les motivations des trois amis. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à la base qui appréciait le colonel, tous avaient eu du chagrin, en apprenant ce qui s'était passé. Chacun au fond de son cœur était redevable à O'Neill. Sans lui tous seraient devenus des esclaves ou des hôtes.

Sam prépara son voyage très soigneusement. Il y avait plusieurs problèmes qui n'étaient pas résolus. Comment retrouver l'endroit exact, l'antarctique était immense, et la fissure qu'avaient creusé les anneaux de transport était peut-être rebouchée. Il faudrait creuser dans la glace pour se frayer un passage.

L'armée avait bien fait les choses, on avait mis à leur disposition tous les moyens nécessaires. Un hélicoptère les attendait à leur descente d'avion. Il serait plus maniable pour survoler la zone des glaces.

Teal'c avait pris les commandes. Pour ce pèlerinage ils voulaient être seuls. Jonas venu de Kelonia s'était joint à eux. Il était loin le temps où il croyait que le colonel ne l'appréciait pas. Il avait su se faire une place au sein de l'équipe. Et en sauvant la Terre d'Anubis, O'Neill avait aussi sauvé Kelonia des envahisseurs. Jonas estimait avoir une dette envers O'Neill. Il ferait l'impossible pour le sauver avec ses amis.

C'est très ému qu'il embrassa Sam, et serra la main de Teal'c et Daniel.

Ils approchaient de la zone, le temps était clair, c'était l'été dans la région, et le froid moins vif. Sam surveillait constamment les niveaux d'énergie, pour essayer de retrouver, la fissure. Ils ne reconnaissaient rien, mais il est vrai qu'ils étaient arrivés en catastrophe l'autre fois, et ce paysage changeait tout le temps avec les nombreuses tempêtes de neige.

-J'ai quelque chose hurla Sam, dans son micro. Elle montra un point près d'un promontoire. Il y a de l'énergie. C'est là.

Teal'c fit tourner l'hélicoptère autour de la zone. Il y avait bien une fissure mais elle était en partie refermée. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

Ils avançaient doucement, la marche sur la neige n'était pas facile. La glace pouvait dissimuler de nombreux pièges. Arrivés à l'endroit de la fissure, ils prirent leur temps pour l'examiner. La source d'énergie était plus forte maintenant qu'ils avaient rejoint le sol. C'était là.

Le cœur de Sam battait un peu plus sourdement. Elle se rapprochait. Mais qu'espérait-elle donc ? Rien n'avait changé, il s'éloignait toujours un peu plus, et pourtant elle portait en elle comme une épine, une douleur lancinante qui ne la quittait jamais et un espoir fou qui ne voulait pas mourir.

Ils s'encordèrent et descendirent dans la faille creusée par l'énergie des anneaux. Elle avait changé cette fissure, elle était en partie bouchée par la neige et la glace. Il fallait forer.

Pendant une journée ils creusèrent. A la nuit tombée ils atteignirent le sol du dôme. Rien n'avait changé, le chemin pour aller à la grande salle était le même.

Sam avançait de plus en plus lentement. Elle avait très peur de voir se concrétiser sa douleur une fois de plus. Arrivée devant le cercueil de verre, elle se sentit tomber. Elle cria :

-Oh mon Dieu !

Ses amis accoururent à son cri :

-Que se passe t-il Sam

-Regardez :

Par un mystérieux effet inconnu on aurait dit que le corps de Jack était à l'air libre. Pourtant la glace était toujours là, mais elle était devenue d'une telle transparence, d'une telle pureté, qu'elle était pratiquement invisible. C'est comme si Jack était là assis parmi eux. Son visage était reposé, ses rides qu'elle trouvait si attendrissantes avaient disparu. Il paraissait plus jeune. Comme s'il pouvait l'entendre, Sam lui parla.

Elle lui ouvrit son cœur comme elle n'aurait jamais osé le faire avant. Elle lui avoua son amour, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quand il l'avait coupée d'un brusque « je sais ».

Ses amis s'étaient éloignés respectant son intimité. Ces deux là avaient tellement de choses à se dire…

Jonas alla dans la grotte où se trouvait le fauteuil que Jack avait actionné.

-Et si on l'emportait pour l'étudier ? Dit-il à Daniel.

-C'est peut-être dangereux pour Jack, on ne sait pas ce qui a fait fonctionner la gangue de glace qui le retient. Il vaut mieux le laisser là.

Daniel prit de nombreuses photos de l'ensemble de la grotte. Il y avait des symboles écrits sous le dôme. Il photographia également le cercueil de glace, il y avait aussi des instructions écrites sur le côté. Peut-être pourrait-il en faire les traductions avec Jonas et Teal'c ?

Ils repartirent sans un mot, écrasés par le silence et la majesté des lieux.

-Quel dommage Daniel Jackson que vous ne vous souveniez pas de votre ascension. Vous auriez pu trouver la solution. Il y a peut-être dans ces lieux le pourquoi et le comment de tout cela, dit Jonas avec du regret dans la voix.

Sam était silencieuse sur le chemin du retour. Une angoisse la taraudait.

-Nous connaissons ce lieu, Anubis le connaissait aussi, et si d'autres Goa'ulds le découvraient ?

-Vous avez raison Sam, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Mais comment le protéger ?

-C'est simple il faut trouver le moyen de le ramener.

-Dès qu'on sera retourné vers la civilisation, à Scott Base, nous prendrons contact avec le géné…avec le docteur Weir, dit Daniel.

-Mais je ne vois pas comment on pourra faire, il faudrait une unité de cryogénisation.

Le silence retomba et chacun se plongea dans ses réflexions. Ils avaient plusieurs obstacles à surmonter. Même si le docteur Weir était d'accord. Il faudrait trouver cette unité de cryogénisation, y transporter le corps de Jack.

Le ramener à la base.

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans le bureau du docteur Weir. Le récit qu'ils lui firent la toucha.

-On ne peut pas le laisser là-bas, Sam a raison dit Daniel. Si un goa'uld s'emparait de lui, il pourrait acquérir les connaissances des anciens. Tout ce que nous avons voulu éviter avec Anubis serait à recommencer. Et là on serait sûr de perdre.

-Le colonel ne trahirait jamais dit Teal'c, avec assurance ;

Jonas tiqua

-De son plein gré oui, bien sûr, mais rappelez-vous ce qu'Anubis m'a implanté dans le cerveau ? Et puis comment sera le colonel à son réveil ? Sam a raison, il ne faut qu'en aucun cas le colonel O'Neill tombe entre les mains des Goa'ulds. Ils pourraient aussi tout simplement le tuer.

Sam jeta un regard de gratitude à Jonas, il venait de marquer un point important. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, tout le monde maintenant pensait qu'O'Neill était vivant.

Elisabeth Weir s'était rendu à leur plan dès le début. Il y avait en effet un grand danger. S'il ne s'était seulement agi d'une question sentimentale comme elle l'avait cru il y a quelques jours, le problème aurait été différent. Mais là il y avait urgence.

-Comment comptez vous procéder ? Dit-elle après un long silence.

-Nous avons votre feu vert ?

-Oui major, elle sourit devant la lueur qui reprenait vie dans le regard de Sam.

-Est-ce que j'ai carte blanche madame ?

-Oui, vous l'avez major.

-Je peux faire appel aux spécialistes dont nous avons besoin ?

-Tout à fait.

-Merci beaucoup, madame.

Et comme ses amis ne bougeaient pas

-Allez oust au travail ! On a du pain sur la planche, dit-elle en riant.

Le plus difficile fut de trouver l'appareil de cryogénisation. Il fallait obtenir des autorisations, sans bien sûr parler du but final de l'opération. C'était tout à fait confidentiel.

L'armée fut mise à contribution et on finit par trouver.

Quinze jours plus tard nos quatre amis et une équipe de techniciens se retrouvèrent dans le couloir de glace. C'est avec émotion qu'ils découvrirent O'Neill, on leur avait raconté, mais le voir était autre chose. Il paraissait si fragile, ils avaient peur de lui faire du mal, de rompre ce rempart de cristal qui l'enveloppait.

Quelques jours plus tard ils étaient de retour à la base. La salle de cryogénisation ressemblait à celle qu'ils avaient expérimentée sur le vaisseau Goa'uld quand ils étaient prisonniers d' Hathor.

O'Neill pouvait y reposer en paix.

Le reste du matériel de la salle des anciens pouvait être rapporté sans danger.

Tout était à l'abri maintenant au fond de la Cheyenne Mountain, protégée par l'iris infranchissable de sa porte des étoiles.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent ils passèrent des journées entières sur les symboles trouvés dans la grotte. C'était une langue difficile et ils avaient peur de faire des erreurs, ils avançaient doucement.

Les missions continuaient mais Elisabeth Weir ne les accablait pas de travail, elle savait quel était l'enjeu de la mission dont ils s'étaient chargés eux-mêmes : récupérer le savoir des anciens.

Sam travaillait d'arrache pied elle ne s'accordait que peu de repos. A sa fatigue venait s'ajouter la douleur de ne plus trouver Janet à l'infirmerie. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où elle cherchait désespérément comment sauver le colonel coincé sur Edora. Janet lui avait été d'un grand secours moral. Elles se voyaient beaucoup, faisaient le point ensemble. Elle lui manquait cruellement en cet instant.

Ils se retrouvaient tous dans la salle du niveau 35, au plus profond de la base, là où personne n'allait jamais, avant.

Maintenant il y avait une surveillance constante, des techniciens, puis SG1 qui y descendait régulièrement. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'y retrouver, Ils y faisaient leur briefing quotidien entre eux. Jonas avait obtenu l'autorisation de son gouvernement pour rester sur Terre aider ses amis.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils travaillaient à ces traductions ils avançaient un peu, mais dès qu'ils découvraient quelque chose, la solution semblait reculer au fur et à mesure de leur avancement. Ils étaient découragés, la technique des anciens était tellement complexe qu'il leur était pratiquement impossible de la saisir.

Dans le petit bureau ils étaient assis là, en silence, des papiers étalés devant eux avec tous ces symboles mystérieux.

-Et maintenant que fait-on ? Dit Jonas, il est évident que tous ces trucs dit-il en montrant les photos étalées sur la table, c'est beaucoup trop fort pour nos petites cervelles.

-Nous sommes un peu moins pressés maintenant, il ne risque plus rien dit Daniel en montrant l'autre salle.

-Sam ? Ça va ? Dit Jonas.

La jeune femme en effet avait posé sa tête sur son bras replié, et elle ne bougeait pas.

-Chut dit Daniel, elle est épuisée, elle s'est endormie.

Daniel commençait à ranger les feuilles étalées sur la table, ils s'apprêtaient à remonter. Sam s'était levée et comme à chaque fois elle allait près du bassin, quelques instants.

-Vous venez, Sam, dit Daniel et il s'approcha de la jeune femme, au même instant un rayon de téléportation les prit dans son faisceau, et ils disparurent.

Jonas aussitôt déclencha les alarmes et cria dans l'interphone :

-Disparition au niveau 35, le major, Daniel et … je ne sais pas pour le colonel.

Cela fut vérifié tout de suite, le colonel avait aussi disparu.

-Les Asguards dit Jonas plein d'espoir en se tournant vers Teal'c

-Je l'espère Jonas Quinn dit celui-ci avec un sourire.

Ils faisaient très sombre sur le vaisseau. Ils se regardaient fous d'un espoir insensé

-Les Asguards ?

-Oui dit Sam, j'ai reconnu leur rayon.

-Où est Jack ? S'inquiéta Daniel.

Il n'était pas avec eux…

Une porte s'ouvrit avec un chuintement

Une petite forme grise apparut mais ce n'était pas Thor.

-Je suis Odin, major Carter, docteur Jackson, dit-il en s'inclinant.

-Où est le colonel dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Soyez patients on s'occupe de lui.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Sam sur le qui vive.

-En effet cela ne se passe pas comme la première fois, quand le colonel avait reçu le savoir des anciens. Venez.

Le cœur battant d'une angoisse sourde ils suivirent Odin. Le trajet leur parut infini entre les deux salles du vaisseau. Odin marchait tout doucement et ils durent prendre sur eux-mêmes pour ne pas le bousculer.

Il était allongé sur une sorte de table, il l'avait dévêtu et son corps était couvert de ce qui ressemblait à des électrodes.

-Il est vivant ? Demanda Daniel.

-A peine, nous avons du mal à le réchauffer.

Sam lui prit la main, elle était souple, mais glacée. Elle la garda entre les siennes pour la réchauffer.

-Vous nous cachez quelque chose ? Où est Thor ? Pourquoi est-il si immobile ? La voix de Sam montait dans les aigus, elle avait du mal à se contrôler. Daniel posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

-Prenez patience Sam, faites confiance à Odin. Et se tournant vers celui-ci : que se passe t-il ?

Odin répondit par une autre question :

-Est-ce que le colonel O'Neill est resté plus longtemps que la première fois dans la machine ?

-Vous parlez de la machine qui lui a mis la connaissance des Anciens dans le cerveau ?

-Oui

-Il me semble que c'était à peu près pareil, mais ça m'a paru très long dit Sam. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce qu'il me semble que le cerveau du colonel O'Neill est beaucoup plus imprégné que la première fois. Je n'arrive pas à retirer toutes les connaissances qu'il a accumulées.

Odin tournait, allait et venait dans la salle du vaisseau, prenant des pierres, en enlevant, en prenant d'autres, il avait l'air d'hésiter.

-J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, dit Daniel.

-Tout à fait mais je suis très affaibli, notre race est en train de s'éteindre. Je n'ai plus la force…

-Mais le colonel ? Vous pouvez vous en occuper ? Le guérir.

-Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Mais prenez patience.

-Mais que va-t-il devenir ?

-Je vais vous renvoyer dans votre base.

-Mais… hurla Sam comme le rayon de téléportation les prenait dans son faisceau.

Le décor gris de l'infirmerie les entourait.

Après le premier instant de surprise passé, les alarmes se déclenchèrent. Le médecin de garde appela aussitôt Elisabeth Weir.

Dans la soirée O'Neill reprit conscience. Sam n'avait pas quitté son chevet. Comme il ouvrit les yeux elle murmura :

-Mon colonel ! Vous êtes revenu chez vous. Vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ?

Il fit oui de la tête. Au même moment Daniel arriva près du lit de Jack.

-Alors Jack, on se fait encore remarquer ?

Il sourit mais ne parlait toujours pas.

Alors Daniel lui posa la même question qu'il lui avait posée des années auparavant

-Vous avez toujours la connaissance des anciens ?

-Un peu dit O'Neill.

Tout le monde était ravi d'entendre le son de sa voix, qui plus est dans sa langue maternelle.

Il parlait de plus en plus, employait de temps à autres des mots du langage ancien, mais il comprenait parfaitement tout ce qu'on lui disait, cependant il avait un air grave et n'avait pas encore retrouvé son légendaire sens de l'humour.

Jonas était venu le voir avant de repartir sur sa planète. Il l'avait remercié de son aide. Ce à quoi Jonas avait répondu assez froidement, qu'il n'en avait pas fait beaucoup mais qu'il y avait une autre personne qu'il valait mieux remercier et que cette personne était Sam.

O'Neill avait pris un air étonné :

-Ah ! Avait-il simplement dit,

-Vous le savez très bien avait répliqué Jonas., et il était parti sur un dernier signe de la main.

-Contente de vous retrouver parmi nous colonel O'Neill ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Dit Elisabeth Weir en rentrant dans l'infirmerie.

-Bien madame, merci.

-Avez-vous retrouvé toutes vos facultés ? Demanda t-elle un peu abruptement.

-Oui répondit-il en souriant, le docteur m'autorise à rentrer chez moi.

-Très bien, reposez-vous bien. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt parmi nous.

Elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, elle se sentait un peu gênée. Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'avait fait le colonel. Tout était encore trop nouveau pour elle. En quelques semaines elle avait eu tellement de choses à comprendre, elle était saturée, et n'avait pas le recul nécessaire.

Le colonel se battait contre les Goa'ulds depuis des années. Il était habitué si on peut dire. Elisabeth espérait n'avoir pas été trop sèche. Dire qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remercié. Mais les mots auraient été si plats ! Si creux ! Il n'y avait rien à dire qu'à s'incliner chapeau bas.

Daniel vint chercher O'Neill pour le ramener chez lui. En le voyant O'Neill sourit :

-C'est vous qui me ramenez ! Je suis inquiet !

-Pourquoi, je conduis bien ! Dit Daniel.

-La dernière fois que je suis monté avec vous, vous n'aviez pas embouti la voiture de devant ?

-Vous vous souvenez de ça !

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ne m'en souviendrai-je pas ?

Ils roulèrent en silence :

-Je voulais vous poser une question Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui vous reste du savoir des Anciens.

-Pas mal de choses, en fait, mais je sens que ça s'efface doucement.

-C'est dommage !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que l'on aurait pu avancer dans la connaissance de cette race, surtout maintenant que vous parlez à nouveau normalement ! Je pense qu'on aurait pu trouver le moyen de vaincre définitivement les Goa'ulds.

Ils arrivaient devant chez Jack, Sam et Teal'c les attendaient. Sam avait nettoyé la maison, et préparé le repas.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, aux mêmes places que quelques mois auparavant quand ils avaient été voir Jack les uns après les autres.

Ce fut Daniel qui mit les pieds dans le plat :

-Ca ne vous rappelle rien ça ?

-En tout cas Daniel, ne prenez pas de bière, ça ne vous réussit pas du tout dit O'Neill. L'atmosphère un peu guindée se détendit aussitôt.

Daniel voulait en savoir plus ce qui s'était passé et il voyait que Sam aussi le souhaitait mais n'osait aborder de front le colonel, celui-ci prenait parfois un air terriblement intimidant.

-Non, Jack, je ne boirai que de l'eau toute la soirée, promis. Dites-moi, vous vous souvenez de quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, répondit celui-ci.

-Je vous en prie dites-nous ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sam et vit les yeux suppliants de celle-ci.

Il soupira :

-Bon je vois que vous n'allez pas me lâcher ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose quand vous aviez la connaissance des anciens.

-Oui, je me souviens de tout, sauf vers la fin, j'ai un peu perdu connaissance après avoir fait fonctionner l'arme. Après ? Je ne sais pas.

-Vous-vous rappelez être aller dans cette machine, vous avez dit « dormata »

-Oui, je savais que c'était la seule solution pour survivre, mais ne m'en demandez pas plus.

-Vous savez que c'était moins une ?

-Quoi !

-Si Sam n'avait pas fait des pieds et des mains pour vous ramener à la base, vous seriez mort.

-Ramené à la base ? Dans un frigo ?

-Oui, c'est elle qui en eu l'idée, elle avait pensé à juste raison, que si Anubis avait trouvé la cache de l'antarctique, d'autres Goa'uld pouvaient la trouver aussi.

-Et ?

-Et bien nous avons su quelques jours après être de retour, qu'un vaisseau Goa'uld était apparu au-dessus de l'antarctique et avait détruit cet avant-poste des anciens. Son vaisseau a été reconnu, mais il n'a pas pu être intercepté. Mais on a su de qui il s'agissait.

-De qui ?

-C'était Baal.

O'Neill fit la grimace.

-Il est toujours vivant celui-là !

Après un long silence, Daniel fit un signe à Teal'c, ils se levèrent ensemble

-Bon on va y aller,

En disant ces mots il fusilla Sam du regard, car celle-ci était déjà debout, prête à partir. Elle se rassit.

-On connaît le chemin, Jack, ne bougez pas.

Teal'c et Daniel sortirent discrètement. Ils pensaient qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à dire, qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls.

Sam se leva et alla sur la terrasse, elle s'assit sur le banc. Elle hésitait à lui donner la lettre qu'elle avait préparée. Elle était au fond de sa poche et pesait comme une pierre. Il était resté dans le salon. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, il était différent, tellement différent ! Mais comment aurait–il pu en être autrement. On ne vit pas une telle expérience sans changer. Elle ne savait plus rien de lui, et le reconnaissait à peine. Elle sortit la lettre de sa poche.

Elle l'ouvrit et voulut la déchirer quand elle fut arrachée de ses mains. Elle paniqua, c'était lui bien sûr, il la regardait d'un air interrogatif

-Qu'est-ce que vous lisez et qui vous fait pleurer, major ?

Le major était de trop.

-Donnez-moi ça, s'il vous plait, et elle tendit la main pour saisir la lettre, mais il l'éloigna d'elle.

-Mon colonel, je vous en prie !

-Si ça vous fait pleurer ce n'est pas la peine que je vous la rende.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris. Il pensait sans doute qu'elle avait reçu de mauvaises nouvelles. Prise d'un doute, elle ne voulut pas le détromper.

Puis elle se rappela son attitude et ses regrets dans la caverne, quand elle croyait qu'il était perdu. La souffrance qui l'avait envahie à cet instant. Elle décida de se jeter à l'eau, tant pis s'il la rejetait. Il pouvait parfois être très dur. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

-C'est pour vous la lettre, mon colonel. Elle se leva et voulut rentrer dans la maison. Une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

-Restez un peu. Dit-il seulement. Je dois la lire maintenant ? Ajouta t-il.

Elle fit oui de la tête.

Elle ne pouvait rien lire dans son regard, mais elle vit que sa main tremblait légèrement quand il déplia la feuille.

_Mon colonel, Jack,_

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, elle paraissait perdue dans un rêve. Il poursuivit sa lecture.

_Quand je vous ai vu dans votre cercueil de glace, j'ai ressenti un grand vide en moi, quelque chose s'est cassé, j'ai éprouvé le sentiment d'une perte irréparable. C'était comme une déchirure de tout mon être. Je savais, depuis que vous avez volontairement mis la tête dans le dispositif des anciens, que cela allait arriver. Mais jusqu'à la dernière minute j'ai voulu y croire. J'attendais le rayon asguard, mais il ne vint pas, et vous le saviez puisque vous nous avez fait comprendre où il faudrait vous conduire quand tout serait fini. Ce que je voulais vous faire partager ce sont les sentiments que j'ai éprouvés, que j'éprouve pour vous depuis sept ans que je vous connais._

Il tourna la tête vers elle, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, elle détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard, il lui semblait que son cœur allait exploser.

_Il y a plein de choses qui nous rapprochent et encore plus qui nous éloignent. Ces mots que je vous écris, vous ne vouliez pas les entendre, mais je vous les ai dits quand même, quand nous sommes retournés dans l'antarctique. Je vous ai parlé, vous étiez devant moi, absent, mais si présent en même temps, mais je sais que vous ne m'avez pas entendu. C'est pourquoi, les mots que je vous écris maintenant, c'est pour vous ouvrir mon cœur._

_Je t'aime Jack O'Neill, à en mourir…_

Il replia lentement le papier, et se penchant vers elle, il essuya de ses doigts les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

-Je sais tout cela Sam… depuis longtemps.

Elle sentit une chaleur dans ses mains, quelque chose de doux et de merveilleux qui s'insinuait en elle et se répandait dans toutes les parcelles de son âme. Il possède toujours le pouvoir des anciens songea t-elle, pendant une fraction de seconde.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, et quand ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes elle se sentit emplie d'une joie qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée depuis longtemps.

Elle ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait, ils menaient une vie tellement dangereuse, tout pouvait basculer en un instant.

Ils regardaient la nuit tomber sur le jardin, ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre en silence. Ils se parlaient avec leurs yeux, leurs cœurs… Le temps des mots était passé…

Elle aurait voulu retenir le temps au creux de sa main, mais il passerait inexorablement, elle sut à cet instant que le bonheur était là, si près d'elle et à la fois si loin. Elle décida de se poser, de tout laisser : ses doutes, ses craintes, ses angoisses, ses souffrances et de savourer avec lui cet instant d'éternité.

14


End file.
